


Drawing you

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art student!Seb, Awkwardness, Crack, Drawing, Fluff, M/M, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Sebastian is an art student, Kimi is the nude model in one of his classes.





	1. Model

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this out of my head :3  
> I'll probs write a part 2 for this at some point :D

Sebastian yawned and stretched his arms out over his head, almost dropping his bag with art supplies in progress. Somehow, even in his slightly sleep deprived state, he succeeded at stumbling into the right classroom, plopping down near one of the easels and grabbing his graphite. 

He had worked all night in a bar to earn some extra money, and he was regretting it like hell now. He wiped his hands over his face as the teacher came in, explaining something in detail about the assignment for today. Sebastian wasn’t listening, they would end up drawing some vase or something boring like that anyways.

“Mister Vettel, if you can please pay attention as well and stop being so impolite to our model, that would be great.” the teacher suddenly spoke up. Sebastian flinched and looked up with a sheepish smile on his face, his eyes immediately being drawn to a man sitting in the middle of the circle of easels. 

The man was sprawled over a chair, his legs stretched out in front of him and one of his arms thrown over the back of the chair. He was very pale, with longish blonde hair that fell into his face a little and the most piercing blue eyes Sebastian had ever seen. He was also very naked, and Seb couldn’t help but blush. The man smirked slightly, clearly noticing Seb was getting flustered. He made a show of stretching out a little more, the muscles in his flat stomach tensing. 

Sebastian swallowed thickly, but didn’t break the man’s stare. Even from a distance, he was almost mesmerized by the pale blues and green that must be in his eyes. He wondered what they would look like up close.

“You’ve all got half an hour to draw, feel free to come a bit closer if you want to see details, but make sure you don’t bother the other students.” the teacher announced, before signalling for them to start.

For the first 5 minutes, Sebastian didn’t draw anything, only staring at the man who sat surprisingly still, only his eyes moving around the room, stopping at Seb when he found the German still staring. 

Sebastian didn’t know where to start. Honestly, the man was almost too good to draw and Seb was afraid he just couldn’t capture it all in his sketching. When he still felt the model’s eyes on him, he finally brought his pencil against the paper, deciding to start with man’s face, wanting to capture the intense look in man’s eyes. He furrowed his brow and finally got to work, getting so caught up in his work he at first didn’t notice the professor calling out that their time was up, also noticing when the model got up to pull on some boxers again.

“If everyone, also mister Vettel, could please turn their easels around now.” Sebastian blushed but did as he was told. The model walked around the room, wordlessly looking at the drawing until he ended up at Seb’s easel.

“You only drew my face.” he stated. Sebastian’s cheeks flushed an even deeper red as he nodded. “Why?” the man asked, cocking his head to the side. Seb shrugged a little, looking away.

“I eh… liked your eyes and I don’t know, it was just inspiring I guess.” he mumbled awkwardly. The model watched him with an indecipherable gaze for a moment, before smiling slightly. 

“I like it.” he said, before moving on. Seb let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding, a giddy smile on his face that didn’t leave his face the rest of the lesson.

As he walked out of the classroom, someone grabbed his hand. Sebastian looked up to see the model, now fully dressed again.

“I’m Kimi.” the man introduced himself, holding out his hand. Sebastian grinned and shook his hand.

“I’m Seb, nice to properly meet you.” he said, making Kimi smirk. 

“Do you want to get some coffee later? Maybe you could awkwardly stare at my face some more then.” Kimi said, a teasing tone to his voice. Seb pretended to be offended but huffed out a laugh.

“I’d like that.”


	2. Muze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out a little longer than expected but oh well xD  
> I'm debating if I should write another chapter of this, were Seb finally gets to draw Kimi nude again (heheheh)  
> Let me know if I should!
> 
> Also, I hope the description of the painting made sense, for some reason, I had quite a detailed idea of what it had to look like, and I hope others can get what I mean as well :3
> 
> Also: requests are very welcome :D

A few weeks later Sebastian was on his sofa in his tiny apartment, searching through his binder of drawing and sketches to find art for the end of the year art gallery the college held. SInce he was one of the top of his class, he was allowed to show off his work in a seperate little section with a little more space, but that also meant he had to spend more time creating his collection. 

So far, the only drawings he liked enough to even consider were all drawing he had made of Kimi. Most of them were pencil drawings, quick sketches Seb had done when Kimi had fallen asleep on his couch again, but some were watercolour paintings of Kimi’s eyes, the swirl of colours trying to mimic the large range of colours in Kimi’s eyes.

He had not shown Kimi any of these drawings. After the one class were Kimi had been the model, they had hung out quite a lot, becoming fast friends. Kimi studied engineering, which took up a lot of his time, but in the evenings he passed by Sebastian’s little apartment very often, since it was closer to the college than his own. 

Today was no different, Kimi stumbling into his apartment late at night, when Sebastian had already been home for a couple of hours. Kimi looked exhausted yet again, and Seb thought he remembered Kimi had had to hand in some assignments today. The Finn kicked off his shoes and unceremoniously flopped down on the couch next to Sebastian, who had already cleared away all the drawings. 

“Long day?” Sebastian asked sympathetically as the Finn rolled onto his side, his head resting on Sebastian’s lap. Kimi grumbled something under his breath, his eyes already starting to flutter shut. “Kimi, you’re going to hurt your back like this.” Seb huffed, pushing Kimi off of him. He pulled the sleepy Finn up and dragged him along to the tiny bedroom, Kimi needing no encouragement to flop down on top of the soft covers. 

Seb sat down next to him, gently carding his fingers through Kimi’s hair with a soft smile. 

“Kimi?” Seb asked softly. Kimi let out a hum and opened his eyes.

“I have an exhibition tomorrow night, want to come?” Sebastian asked, a small blush on his cheeks. Kimi gave him a small smile and nodded, shuffling a little closer to the German so it was easier for Seb to play with his hair.

“Of course.” 

~~  
The next evening, Sebastian was already in the art gallery, nervously fidgeting as he stood near his drawings and paintings, smiling at the people who came over to talk to him and praise him for his work. It was already a couple of hours after the opening, and Seb still hadn’t seen Kimi. He wasn’t sure it was even a good idea to have invited Kimi here tonight, especially considering the main piece he had put up for the exhibition. 

Sebastian sighed and walked over to the entrance to see if he could find other people he knew from his class, the constant stream of people asking him questions was making him antsy.

“Seb…” someone gently caught his arm. Sebastian looked up from his pondering to find Kimi smiling lightly at him, dressed in a smart dark red shirt and dark washed jeans. He sighed in relief.

“I thought you weren’t coming anymore.” Seb muttered, leaning in to hug Kimi briefly. Kimi shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry, I lost track of time, I didn’t mean to be so late.” he said, his hand still resting on Seb’s waist even after he pulled away. Seb grinned.

“That’s fine.” he made no move to lead Kimi to his exhibition. Kimi frowned, his hand moving from Seb’s waist to his wrist. “Come on then, I want to see what you made.” he said. Sebastian hesitated and blushed.

“Maybe we can just look at some of the other stuff and go home? I’m kinda tired…” he mumbled, purposefully ignoring Kimi’s stare. Kimi huffed.

“Just show me, Seb. I’m sure it’s better than this shit.” he said, vaguely gesturing behind him to a large board with a shitload of nails hammered in. Sebastian sighed and pushed Kimi to the side a little, so they were more in front of the piece, which revealed the nails formed an intricate landscape outline. Kimi blinked in surprise before turning to the man who stood next to it.

“Oh, my bad.” he said awkwardly. Sebastian chuckled and took Kimi’s hand, pulling him along before he could insult more people. They rounded the corner and arrived at Seb’s exhibition, some of his sketches lining the walls- trees, dogs, people- all leading to a large watercolour painting in the centre of the wall. 

It was a swirl of light but vivid colours, depicting a man, fast asleep, some strands of blonde hair falling into his face. Long, pale lashes were resting on his cheeks as his eyes were closed, his whole face relaxed and peaceful. The man was topless and turned on his stomach, his head resting on one of his bend arms, pink lips slightly parted. The painting ended somewhere near the end of the man’s torso, the white sheets wrapped around his waist blending in with the white canvas. There was a tiny sign placed on the wall next to the painting, holding Seb’s name and the title of the painting: _Muusa _\- muze in Finnish.__

____

____

Kimi looked at the painting with wide eyes, his hand still tightly clutched in Seb’s, who was nervously worrying his lip between his teeth. 

“Is that me?” Kimi asked softly. Sebastian nodded and shyly looked away, letting go of Kimi’s hand. 

“Sorry, I should have asked you if I could use the painting, but I wanted it to be a surprise but… I’m sorry, I can ask them to take it down if you don’t like it and-” Sebastian rambling was cut off by Kimi gently pressing his palms against Seb’s cheeks, holding his face between his hands to force the German to look at him. 

“I love it.” he whispered, leaning in so their noses were brushing together. “And I think I might love you.” he added, before slowly placing his lips on Seb’s. Sebastian let out a soft noise but kissed back, clutching on to the Finn as he revelled in the feeling of Kimi’s soft lips on his. 

Kimi pulled away after a long moment, resting their foreheads together.

“Come on, let’s get out of here, you still haven’t drawn me completely nude, have you?” he teased. Sebastian let out an undignified squeak, another light blush dusting his cheeks, but leaned into Kimi’s side as the Finn wrapped an arm around him. 

As they walked away, Kimi glanced over his shoulder to the painting one more time, smiling softly and pressing a gentle kiss to Seb’s temple afterwards. He could get used to being Seb’s muze.


End file.
